Pedazos de un Corazon
by hagithara
Summary: hay cosas que podemos predecir, y cosas que no. que pasa si todas esas cosas crean un desastre? lo podra soportar la relacion? -TRADUCCION DE Pieces of a Heart DE Kami-no-Namida


_**HOLAA.. SOLO VENGO A ANUNCIAR QUE ESTA NO ES MI FANFIC.. LE PERTENECE Kami-no-Namida Y YO SOLO ESTOY TRADUCIENDOLA AL ESPAñOL.. LO HAGO POR DOS RAZONES.. 1-CUANDO YO LA LEI ME PARECIO UNA DE LAS MEJORS FANFICS DE Junjou Romatica.. 2- CUANDO ALGO ES ASI DE BUENO,,TIENES QUE COMPARTIRLO CON EL MUNDO.. PORFAVOR MANDEN REVIEWS SOBRE LA HISTORIA!**_

**DISCLAMER:**** _No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Jujou Romatica.. La historia es de Kami-no-Namida,, yo solo lo traduje!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. El Día Mas Feliz De Su Vida<strong>_

(POV: Misaki)

_Ahora que lo pienso, ese fue el día en el que todo comenzó, aunque no nos dimos cuenta. Simplemente no podíamos predecir el rumbo que tomaron las cosas. Nadie podría. Aun así, ese día, quizás fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida._

_xXxXx_

Era temprano en la mañana, cuando desperté. Había tenido una pesadilla, esta siendo ahorcado por una enorme Suzuki-san.

"Eso significa..." pensé mientras miraba la mano de Usagi-san que me sostenía con seguridad. Moví delicadamente su mano de mi y baje al primer piso.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, de repente sentí calor en mi espalda y como me sostenían mi cintura unas manos tan familiares.

-Buenos días mi pequeño y dulce Misaki.- Usagi-san susurro a mi oído, mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-Buenos días, Usagi-san- conteste, luchando por salir de su abrazo sofocante. -Ve y siéntate, el desayuno estará listo en un minuto.

-Dímelo primero- Exijio mientras una de sus manos habia comenzado a subir por debajo de mi camisa.

_Estupido!_ me dije a mi mismo en mi cabeza. Solo habían sido unos cuantos días desde que claramente dije "te amo", por segunda vez sin tartamudear. a partir de ese día, exige oirlo de mi, mínimo una vez al día. Normalmente solo lo escucha cuando tenemos sexo, ahora sus llegues eran mas determinados que antes.

"Para mi, eso, mas o menos, significa estar atento 24/7."

-Quizás mas tarde- Dije, y, de alguna manera, lo guié a la mesa. En unos momentos le lleve los platos. Vi la sonrisa en el rostro de Usagi-san cuando noto el corazón de ketchup que agregue sobre su omelette.

-Tan lindo- el murmullo.

Con eso, el desayuno continuo pasificamente.

Mientras estaba por levantar la mesa, el tomo mi muñeca y me pidiéndome que me sentara. Quise preguntarle de que trataba eso, pero inmediatamente, me dio una caja envuelta como de regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Misaki.-

Mis ojos debieron haber estado completamente abiertos mientras pensé, 'olvide mi propio cumpleaños!'

-Gracias.- dije, mis mejillas enrojecieron mientras abría el regalo. Era un dije en la forma de un oso con ojos violeta. (No quise siquiera pensar en el precio, ya que estaba reluciente, quizás por los diamantes.) Nombre a mi oso Akihiko, en mi cabeza, ya que se parecía mucho a el.

Abri mi boca para darle las gracias a Usagi-san, pero no tuve tiempo de hablar porque Usagi-san dijo:

"Hay que salir de cita."

No estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea pero se lo consedi. Pensando principalmente en Usagi-san, quien no ha salido por casi un mes, a causa de sus novelas.

Cuando ya estaba decidido, fui a cambiarme de ropa, por primera ves sin ser acosado, y nos fuimos.

Regresamos en la tarde, donde me esperaba una fiesta sorpresa. Solo estabamos Usagi-san, Aikawa, nii-chan, Manami nee-chan, mi sobrino Mahiro, y yo. pero me gustaban asi las cosas. Comimos pastel que Manami preparo, tenia fresas encima.

"Gracias a DIOS, ya se me pasaron las nauseas de solo verlos." pense mientras comiamos.

Tambien recibi varios regalos de nii-chan y aikawa-san. Habia un mandil nuevo para mi junto con varias cosas domesticas, que fue lo que mas aprecie.

Mire a nii-chan que se encontraba platicanto alegremente con Usagi-san. suspire con alivio ya que todo se veia normal. Habia llegado a pensar que nii-chan no volveria a hablarle a Usagi-san despues de haberle dicho como estaban las cosas aqui. Sin contar ese dia (que, por cierto, termino con nii-chan casi desmayandose -gracias a DIOS Manami estaba presente para calmarlo) la relacion estre ambos no parese estar dañada. Me sorprendi un poco al ver como nii-chan volteo a verme y, en el momento, tomo una foto en mi direccion, con la camara de Usagi-san.

"Eso me asusto." pense.

_xXxXx_

Despues de varias horas note a Manami nee-chan, sosteniendo al pequeño Mahiro en sus brazos, caminando hacia nii-chan. Se fueron poco despues.

Cuando se retiraron, Aikawa-san se puso en modo de editora y mando a Usagi-san a escribir. Se fue solo despues de que yo le prometiera "recargarlo" mas tarde.

Cuando la editoa furiosa se calmo, ofrecio ayudarme con la limpieza. Con su ayuda termine muy pronto asi que decidimos ver la Tv por un rato, solo para darle tiempo a Usagi-san de avansar con su novela antes de que Aikawa-san revisara su pregreso.

Comense a cambiarle a los canales, ya que nada se veia interesante, pero luego algo me llamo la atencion. Era un hombre con el estomago inchado y una reportera muy habladora.

-Se han confirmado los rumores de America, junto con la nueva tecnologia ahora en Japon!- la alegre reportera anunciaba. -Hace unos dos meses, un hombre llamado Ian llamo a un hospital,preocupado por su pareja. Le pregunto a un doctor sobre la enfermedad de su amante explicandole los sintomas. El doctor respondio que lo mas probable fuese que su pareja estuviera embarazada, unos dos o tes meses de embarazo. Pero eso no era todo. La pareja de Ian era este hombre llamado Alan.- la reportera presento al homre a su lado. El solo sonrio tímidamente.

-Cuando Ian hablo con el doctor sobre ese "pequeño detalle, se decidió llevar a Ala al hospital. Que sorpresa se llevaron los tres hombres al ver que enrealidad crecía un bebe e el cuerpo de Alan. Meses despues, sucedieron unos cuatos casos mas, y para entonces, se descubrió la fuente de este fenómeno. Fue un gas que escapo de una fabrica que exploto hace unos seis meses, que al parecer afecta a cierto...tipo...de hombres, y provoca unos cambios en sus cuerpos. Provoca un movimiento en sus órganos y de próstata y produce una célula que asemeja un ovulo femenino. Dando la posibilidad de concebir. Para los hombres americanos párese estar completamente desarrollado ya que la fuente principal del gas modificador fue aquí. Pero ya que al parecer el gas se a esparcido mundial-mente, existe una operación que completa el proceso necesario. Involucra contacto directo del gas con las entrañas de la "futura madre", así que la operación es algo invasora y arriesgada y puede llevar a muchas complicaciones. En el mejor de los casos, si el paciete no sufre complicaciones posteriores es posible darle de alta el dia después de la operación.-

-Como párese, este fenómeno puede ser una oportunidad para parejas homosexuales de tener sus propios hijos. Ya que los matrimonios gay esta por ser legalizados en Japón, pero nada se a decidido sobre adopciones para estas parejas...- La reportera luego comenzó a entrevistar a Alan, pero ya no escuche mas, estaba pensando en como se verían nuestros hijos, míos y de Usagi-san. En como correrían por la casa, brincar encima de Usagi-san o de Susuki-san si Usagi-san estaba de mal humor como todas las mañanas. En como todos se reirian y seria una familia feliz.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pesamietos. Ya habia olvidado que Aikawa-san estaba sentada a mi lado.

-Seria lindo.- Dije a mi mismo.

Solo note la presencia de Aikawa-san solo despues de que toco mi cabeza y dijo:

-Claro que lo seria.-

Con esas palabras, subio las escaleras para ver a Usagi-san.

Cuando ella regreso, sorprendente mente algo satisfecha, la acompañe a la puerta principal.

-Buenas noches Aikawa-san- dije mientras los dos nos detuvimos en la puerta un momento.

-Buenas noches a ti también Misaki. Y suerte con eso.- guiño y se fue.

Ya habia regresado a mis pensamientos, cuando cerre la puerta.

Lo que o sabia, es que alguien vio esa escena de despedida desde el otro lado de la calle.

* * *

><p><strong>TODOS LOS reviews SERAN TRADUCIDOS Y ENVIADOS A <strong>_**Kami-no-Namida**_** POR MI.. PERO SI PODRIAN MANDARLE UN :) SI LES GUSTO LO APRECIARIA MUCHOO.. GRACIASS!**


End file.
